10 Seconds to Liftoff
by ILikeJellyNotPreserves
Summary: Spencer moved from a crappy town in Ohio to big L.A. Will things go as planned? Will she be able to redeem herself?  Be nice! This is my first!


"Spencer! Hurry your slow ass up! We're going to be late!" That would be my brother, Glen.

Hes a male equivalent of a woman 8 months into pregnancy.

He eats to much.

Wines.

Complains.

The whole package.

And, if you were wondering were we were headed to, that would be school.

Its our first day here at king high, we just moved from some shit town in Ohio to here in L.A.

My mom got some job at the hospital here, so she packed up me and my brothers, Glen (A.K.A Pregnant man hole) and my 3 year old brother clay.

Clay had to leave his first friends , Glen had to leave the basketball team, and i had to leave my girlfriend and my minuet popularity from the track team.

Now back to that asshole calling my name.

"Shut the hell up Lard ass!"

You see?

This is what happens when i don't get my coffee.

WWIII.

And just to piss him off more, i walked like an 80 year old man down the stairs.

Glen just stands there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot, looking like a woman (as usual).

Pussy.

Moms trying to get clay to eat his oatmeal, he takes the spoon from her hand and throws the nasty brown stuff right in Paula's face.

You go little man!

….

So, after getting lost because of a 'certain pregnant man' we finally make it to school 30 minutes late. We go to the office and get our schedules and stuff and head off to class. When I walk into class my eyes meet with an old guy with a Buffalo Bills vest.

Who the fuck buys a Buffalo Bills vest.

This idiot does.

"You're late"

No shit, Dumb ass.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we got lost." I try and give my best innocent face.

"Oh, You must be Miss Carlin. Take a Seat next to Miss Davies. Ashley, raise your hand for your new class mate."

I look over the class to find this 'Ashley'. When I do, I'm surprised.

This girl is beautiful.

Not that she wouldn't be.

Cause, you know, I'm not judgmental or anything.

But damn.

This girl's hot.

I walk over to the desk beside her.

"Hey, I'm Ashley. "

"Spencer."

I get out my binder and of course, I don't have a pencil.

This is a sign from god.

He's telling me to ask her for a pencil.

Ha.

Just kidding.

I'm not psychotic.

God didn't tell me shit.

But I am going to ask her.

"Hey Ashl-"

"Chica, if I were you, Id stay away from that...thing."

Who the hell is this.

I turn around to meet eyes with this rude person.

"The name is Madison, and she," she pointed to Ashley. "is trouble."

Ashley turned to face the girl with a smile.

"Madison, do us all a favor and go back to that 3rd world country you escaped from."

Good one.

"I was just saving my new friend Spencer from the air born STD's that surround you."

"Ladies? Do we have a problem?" The old guy said.

"No, Sir." Ashley said not breaking the intense eye-contact with Madison.

"Good"

He proceeded to talk on about well...who cares.

This place needs some new teachers.

Isn't a decent, non-embarrassing wardrobe a must when principles go teacher shopping?

Maybe not...

Looks old and partially crippled; check.

Has gray hairs sprouting from his nose; check.

Breaths like and obese 70 year old smoker; check.

And finally, the most important, dresses like a blind ape; check.

I swear this is what they look for.

….

Ok, I have no fucking clue were I am right now.

This place is like some sick mouse trap.

'Wheres the cheese?'

Oh, I do believe I have found it.

This cheese goes by the name of Ashley.

And she is one hot slice of cheese.

Shes in one of the halls, there's no one around her.

Shes talking on her phone...she looks kind of sad...

I "accidentally" walk over unseen and my ears "accidentally" pick up some of her conversation.

And accident, I swear.

See, this is why no one want to be friends with you Spence.

You're a weird stalker lesbian.

Freak.

Anywho, I guess I should proceed to accidentally listen to her conversation.

"-Sweety don't worry, everything is going to be Ok. This is just temporary. I can't be their right now. But soon, it'll be just me and you, I pwamis." she says with a sad smile.

Who is she talking to?

Maybe that's her boy-toy.

God knows shes straight.

* * *

**Be gentle, this is my first. Should I keep going? Also, any ideas, cause I have no plan... I probebly should have but...**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
